


【龙召】债台高筑

by 404nameless



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DRAGOON/SUMMONER - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404nameless/pseuds/404nameless
Summary: 几个月后的大佬龙骑又在野队遇见了召唤，这次的召唤却没跟他比输出，甚至假装看不见他。绰有余裕的后续，但是召唤的情况与前文完全不同，理想型（？）是前文碧池系召的请千万不要阅读。龙骑X召唤，存在第三人X召唤的暗示。后天阴道预警，有人体改造暗示和淫纹，（其实是）强制。
Kudos: 5





	【龙召】债台高筑

那不是“老熟人”吗。

巨龙视线越过数个释放着光污染的队友，锁定了斜右方平台上的召唤师。对方对他的审视浑然未觉，在球形激光的逐步紧逼下滑步出一个毁荡，迎刃有余的指挥宝石兽添上一个灵攻。

月余没见，他好像变得更加诱人了。

视线在那个召唤师身上细致的描摹两遍，在释放魔法时扭动的腰肢上心猿意马的停留了一会儿。龙血在沸腾——召唤突然两腿一颤，吟诵被自己突然的踉跄打断，他急忙丢出一个毁灭，茫然的环视四周。

但是他们离的实在是太远了，没有巨龙视线的普通人不可能看到他这边的高台。龙骑舔了一下嘴唇，走神之下的樱花连果然没有暴击。于是三两口吃了个沙拉，斗志高昂的安排起打完之后的事。

“你看到我了吧？”

他在迷宫门口截住了那个召唤师。

他确信刚才三队会合的时候，召唤一定认出了他。因为在那之后召唤的伤害就开始下滑，并且频繁走位，总要把自己藏在与他相对的人群里。他起先也以为召唤有了别的目标，反复确认了多次才敢肯定团队里的确没有能与自己相匹敌的对手，而召唤也没有过多关注其他队友，甚至看起来称得上胆怯。

上次的放纵和张狂，竟是一点也看不出来了。

“今天怎么不热情？”

他凑近了一步，半米不到的距离却吓了召唤一跳，抱着魔导书一连后退了好几步。

“我已经不做那种事了……”召唤垂着头，偏着脸，声音小的几乎要被队友离别的声音盖过去，耳朵却完全红了，连保守的黑色法袍都被衬出不一样的气氛来。

这次是欲擒故纵吗？

龙骑被挠的心痒痒，利用职业和体格双重优势很容易拉住了召唤的手腕。召唤在挣扎——几乎可以说是惊慌失措——脸却越来越红，相触的皮肤也明显热了起来。

“就在这里吗……”龙骑把这视为邀请，无视那些力道越来越绵软的挣扎，把人揽在了自己怀里。魔导书扑通一声落了地，他听到一声从喉咙里挤出的呜咽，怀里的人抖得厉害，身体却已经软了下来，隔着衣袍传来的热度近乎炙热，烧的空气都变得粘稠。“倒也可以，反正这里只剩下我们两个……”

“不……不要……”

召唤仿佛压抑着极大的痛苦，连拒绝的声音都是模模糊糊地从牙缝里挤出来，眼睛已经染上了水雾。龙骑隐约觉得有些不对，召唤不是这种会示弱的人，扳回一局的好胜欲却完全冲昏了他的头脑，让他只想把这看似禁欲的外皮剥开、纵情品尝内里甜美多汁的果实。

他总是没法在这个召唤面前保持冷静，三两下就撕破了法袍。裸露在他面前的身体有着漂亮的肌肉纹理，此时已经烧上了诱人的粉。然而十足夸张的是——龙骑不由得吸了口气——整个胸膛上都是纵欲过度的痕迹，满是吻痕和齿印，乳晕红肿，乳肉和腰侧还有明显的指印。而下半身——龙骑不可思议地盯着那里——平坦的小腹上有一个梅粉色的纹身，暧昧的线条交缠着，一路向下，没有绕过任何属于男性的器官，反而圈出了光洁粉嫩的阴唇。

“别看……”

他没有穿内裤，法袍下面就是这样的光景，被打开的双腿上是长到半个大腿的黑色筒靴，显得穴口愈加鲜红诱人。龙骑试探性地戳了一下，于是透明的清液和控制不住的泣音同时冒了出来。

情欲冲塌了堤坝。

小腹上的纹路红的几乎亮起来——召唤惊喘，然后龙骑健硕的阴茎才长驱直入，一口气顶进了肚子里。召唤咬紧了嘴唇，眼睛突然睁大，眼泪一下就滑过了脸颊，窒息一样紧紧吸住了肚子。

龙骑发出喟叹，缓缓抽出一截，被柔嫩多汁的穴肉细细吮过数遍，又一股脑的撞了进去。最后一截塞不进去的茎身也趁势顶入，将穴肉拓展出龙骑的形状。囊袋紧贴着屁股，随着抽插发出肉体拍击的声音。召唤绷紧了脚趾，在他不再停歇的撞击中胡乱蹬了两下，崩溃似的哭叫起来。

“不——嗯！呜、啊啊——！不要——啊——！”

他扭腰想逃，感应到对方情欲的纹身一股脑的发着热，强迫敏感到无法穿内裤的女穴好好感受龙骑的欲望。黑魔法催生的穴肉不讲道理的兴奋着，只是被肉棒碾过都能爽的他满脸泪水，更别提次次凶狠的往花心上撞。

“真——！啊！不、嗯——！”

肚子不受控制的开始痉挛，龙骑捏紧了他的腰，于是他无路可逃，颤着腿整根整根地吃下去。阴蒂被反复摩擦，红肿地挺立起来，终于让他连推拒的手都失了力道。龙骑一口咬上他的乳头，他猛地吸气，穴肉骤然狡紧。龙骑轻轻一拽，他经不住眼前刹那充满了零散的光斑，腰肢可怜地一弹，清液失禁一样噗嗤一声从下体喷出来，就这么轻易的潮吹了。

“居然不是演的吗。”

龙骑好奇地捏了捏另外一个乳头，怀里接近崩断的召唤狠狠颤动了两下，下体又喷出一股清液。

“你是被谁玩成这样的，嗯？”龙骑把他按在地上，架着腿狠狠肏干起来。好不容易回过神来的召唤被彻底肏软了腰，呜咽的如同窒息，断断续续地求饶。高潮后几乎是翻倍敏感的穴肉被毫无怜悯的捅撞，整个下身都酥的跟化了一样，快感如同海浪，一波高过一波，生生要把人逼疯。偏偏穴肉又吸的殷切，引得龙骑把他身上有吻痕作为标记的敏感带都玩了个遍。“那个人会允许你这样打野食吗？”

他好像把这句话听进去了，突然睁大的眼眸里满是惊恐，卸了力的挣扎却比幼猫踩奶强不到哪里去。很快又被龙骑顶的眼神涣散，口水眼泪流的满下巴都是。龙骑“啧”了一声，被勾出了一身的汗，又把人抱起来，转过身，换成给小孩把尿一样的姿势，揉捏他的乳肉。

然后他高潮的几乎停不下来，轻易地哭哑了自己的嗓子。龙骑肏的尽性，几乎是掐着阴蒂在跟他接吻，贴心的渡一点口水过去给他润润嗓子。召唤今天的嘴里不再是上次那种甜橙的香味，更像是血葡萄酿的酒，又醇又辣。

龙骑迷醉不已，在湿润又热情的穴肉里捣了一汪又一汪葡萄酒。柔嫩的阴唇被肏的红肿，甬道却仍然细细吮着，一口都不肯浪费。阴茎开始跳动，被快感折磨的召唤似乎又恢复了一点神志，拼命摇头。龙骑不得不再一次掌紧了他的腰，全力冲刺几次，在肏的烂熟的穴肉最深处射出了自己的欲望。

召唤不住地痉挛，歇斯底里地哭叫，几乎在高潮中失去了意识，在龙骑抽出阴茎时还被磨的又喷出一小股夹着白浊的水液。诱人的潮红还没从他身上退去，衬得那些粗暴的痕迹只像是漂亮的装饰物。被肏的眼神涣散的召唤可怜的抽噎着，任由龙骑打开身体，四处抚摸，乖巧的像是另外一个人。

“你被那个人肏乖了。”

龙骑感到血液正在重新往下体汇聚，他一向果断，当即决定把召唤带回家从长计议。于是单手抱着召唤，拿起垫在他身下、被浊液浸湿了大片的法袍，费力的给召唤穿上。

召唤浑身发软，神志仍在恍惚，呜咽着重复不要。他甚至连衣服都没法自己穿，更别提走路。龙骑心满意足的抱着他，几步出了迷宫，视线正撞上一个等在出口的黑袍男子。

“麻烦你照顾了。”那个黑袍男子的声音冰冷，几乎没有任何起伏，兜帽下的眼神却像是有形的枷锁，把他怀里的人锁的有千斤重。“但是现在，请把他还给我。”

“他——”

怀里的人仿佛怕极了，浑身都发起了抖。甚至拼命从他怀里翻下来，即使腿弱的落地时差点跪在地上，也要一深一浅地走到男人身边。

“不是的……”

召唤的确在忍受着巨大的恐惧，身子一歪，整个人靠在了男子身上，上下牙不住的打颤，让他很难把话说清楚。

“是意外……我没有再想做了……我只是想打一把透透气……呜！呜——不要，别，呜呜——！求求、啊——！”

龙骑眼睁睁看着消退了一点的红色又重新爬回他的脸颊，他仿佛十分痛苦的捂着肚子，身子抖得像是筛糠，被男子扭过来的脸上却只有被欲求折磨的渴望，殷红的眼眶再次蓄满了泪水，沾湿了凤蝶一样的睫毛。

龙骑控制不住地吞咽了一下，嘴里泛起血葡萄的醇香。

“运已经走完了，龙骑。”

男子冷冰冰的扔下这样一句，抱着召唤传送去了不知多远的彼方。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有表达清楚的设定：淫纹是最后那个收服了召唤的陌生人给的！跟穴一样是黑魔法产物，联动的，如果有人对召唤产生欲望就会强迫召唤产生欲望这样，是出来混的代价（？）
> 
> 所以题目叫债台高筑。这个召召睡过的人实在是太多了，随便打个团本都能遇到上过你的男人.jpg  
> 慢慢还债吧，召召，嘻嘻嘻。


End file.
